TDST 22: The Naked Thief
by rangers21A
Summary: During a challenge in New York City, the million dollar prize for Total Drama Sex Tour is stolen, and it's up to the contestants to find out whodunnit! Will the girls be able to catch this naked thief? Or will the million dollar prize be lost forever? Find out right here, right now on Total... Drama... Sex Tour!
1. Chapter 1

_**Love In The Air (Sans Gwen)**_

"Ohhhh, MacArthur!"

"Yeah, say my name, baby. Say my name!"

It was midday on the Total Drama Jet, and right now Sanders was having the time of her life. She was in one of the plane's private rooms, she had her hands cuffed behind her back, and was getting fucked hard in the ass by her girlfriend and police partner, MacArthur.

[Sanders: I love this game! Not only are MacArthur and I finally a couple because of it, but we can just spend all day fucking each other's brains out! She just bought a new strap-on in Jamaica that feels sooooo good! It feels just like a real cock and I just want that thing to stay in my ass 24/7! I honestly hope this game never ends. If it came down to a choice of having to give up either policework or sex with MacArthur, I would honestly probably just let the world go to Purge and let MacArthur fuck me as hard as she can as the world burned]

"Oh, fuck!" Sanders moaned. "Ohhhh! I'm cumming again!"

"Yeah, cum for mama, Sanders!" MacArthur purred, giving Sanders's ass a nice, hard slap as she kept pounding into her.

"MacArthur!"

"Yeah, say my name Sanders!"

"What are you talking about?" Sanders asked. "I didn't say anything."

"MacArthur!" MacArthur turned around to see her master, Chef, standing in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing? Get your ass back to the harem now!"

"Sorry, master." MacArthur said. "I'll be back in just a sec." Chef left and MacArhur was forced to pull out of Sanders, put her new strap-on away, and uncuff her girlfriend's hands.

"Goddammit!" Sanders said grumpily. "I hate the fact that you aren't in the game anymore. Why can't we just have one day to be together? The whole day."

MacArthur gave her a kiss and smiled. "Relax, Sanders." She said. "Whoever wins the game doesn't just get a million dollars, remember? They also get a night alone with the person of their dreams."

"Oh, yeah." Sanders said. "I forgot about that part."

MacArthur turned to exit the room. "You just win this game, partner." MacArthur said. "Then I'll be all yours~" And with that, she left to return to Chef's harem.

Another girl who was having a little trouble in paradise with her special someone was Zoey. Right now, she was in Blainley's harem's room fucking her girlfriend, Crimson, in the ass with a strap-on. The only problem was Crimson wasn't the only one getting her ass hammered.

"Aaah! Blainley, could you please take it a little easier?" Zoey pleaded as Blainley pounded away at Zoey's ass.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Blainley replied, not sounding sorry at all. "You know the rules: you wanna play with my bitches, I get to play with you."

"Just ignore her, Zoey." Crimson said. "Just keep going. I'm so fucking close!"

Zoey tried to power through and finish pleasuring her girlfriend, but Blainley was just too much to take. "Aaah! Sorry, Crimson." Zoey said, pulling out of her girlfriend's ass and quickly heading for the door. "Maybe some other time. You know, when my ass isn't so sore already."

"Zoey, wait!" But it was too late. Zoey had left. [Zoey: It sucks that I can't have any fun with Crimson without Blainley interfering. I just want one day to be with her, just her and me. Is that really too much to ask?]

Meanwhile, back in Loser Class, Bridgette was moaning like crazy as her Bitch of the week, Leshawna, ate her out. "Ohhhh, yes!" Bridgette groaned. "Right there! Right there! Ohhhh, I'm gonna cum!"

Leshawna just rolled her eyes and kept on licking Bridgette's cunt. [Leshawna: You know, Bridgette's supposed to be _my_ Bitch right now after winning the challenge in Russia. And this is my last night to use her as much as I want! Why am I stuck serving the girl who's supposed to be serving me?!]

While the other ladies of the Total Drama Jet were busy getting busy, Gwen was alone in First Class drowning her bitterness in a plate of cookies. [Gwen: I hate, hate, _hate_ this game. Everyone on this plane has someone they get to be with. Sanders has MacArthur, Zoey has Crimson, Bridgette's got Leshawna as her Bitch plus she has Geoff back home to fuck, and Leshawna has… I don't know. Harold, I guess? Either way, I'm the only person on this show who doesn't have anyone either on the plane or back home to fuck. Plus I've put on, like, three pounds already eating all these cookies because I can't fuck anyone! It sucks! And, if I win this game, who am I even going to get to fuck for my reward? Trent? Duncan? Or, like Chris said earlier, _nobody_ apparently? *Sigh* I need more cookies]

Sanders and Zoey both came back into the First Class cabin, both sulking over not being able to finish fucking either of their girlfriends. Sanders reached for a cookie from Gwen's tray, but Gwen slapped her hand away. "Hands off." She said grouchily.

"Geez. What's your problem?" Sanders asked.

Gwen didn't answer. She just kept stuffing her face with cookies. Leshawna came back into the First Class cabin as well. "Whew!" She said. "Bridgette's been running me ragged all day with that crazy energy she's had lately. I need a break."

"Oh, no. You must feel so awful after getting laid so much." Gwen said sarcastically.

"What's her problem?" Leshawna asked Zoey and Sanders. But before either one could answer…

"Attention, ladies," Chris said over the loudspeaker, "we'll be landing at our next destination shortly. Get ready to have the time of your lives in the greatest city on Earth!"

The girls all got strapped in to their seats as the Total Drama Jet landed. They then exited the plane and were met with the sight of mile-high skyscrapers, the sound of a thousand cars stuck in a never ending gridlock, and the distinct feeling of being in a city that never sleeps.

"Welcome to New York City!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Big-Dicked Bandit**_

[Zoey: New York City! This is amazing! I've always wanted to travel to the Big Apple! Broadway, the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, there's so much to see and do! I'm so excited!]

"We will not be seeing or doing anything in New York." Chris said as he led the girls through the streets of New York. "That is, we won't be seeing or doing anything that will be fun for you five."

"What exactly is the challenge then?" Gwen asked Chris tentatively

"Oh, you're gonna love this one." Chris said, though none of the girls thought they would love any part of it. "You know the New York City Marathon? We're doing something similar. You're gonna start at Times Square, race through all five boroughs of New York City doing various mini-challenges along the way. Some of the mini-challenges will be easy like pole dancing on the subway or sucking off a hobo. Others will be more challenging like getting gangbanged by the whole cast of Hamilton or getting worked over BDSM-style by an entire NYPD precinct. And, as a little bonus, we even got the Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go-Time Tentacle Bot working again for it! It's gonna be great!" [Gwen: If I make it out of this challenge alive, I am going to make sure Chris doesn't]

Finally, the girls and Chris all arrived at Times Square. Chef was there, waiting with a starting pistol and five nude hobos with erect cocks. The girls all shuddered at the thought of even participating in this challenge. "Once Chef Hatchet fires the starting gun, you five will have to suck off these hobos as quick as you can." Chris said.

"Is there any way this challenge can get any worse?" Gwen asked.

"No," Chris said, "but there is a way it can get better! As you all know, the reward for winning Total Drama Sex Tour isn't just a million dollars. It's also the opportunity to spend one night of passion with the person you love most in any city in the world you want! And, since you all have made it to the final five, we thought we'd give you an early reward with those people."

"Wait." Zoey said excitedly. "Do you mean…"

"Girls, please give a warm welcome to the people you love most of all!" A party bus pulled up to Times Square. The girls all squealed and cheered as individually their most-loved people stepped off of it. "For Zoey, we have the gothy girl who smiles only for her girlfriend: Crimson!"

Zoey ran over and kissed Crimson as she stepped off the bus. "This is going to be amazing!" Zoey exclaimed. "I mean, I have to suck off a hobo, so it'll still suck, but, with you here, it'll suck a little less."

Chris continued going down the list. "For Sanders, the dominant cop who just won't stop: MacArthur!"

As MacArthur stepped off the bus, she gave Sanders a firm slap on the ass. Sanders moaned just from that. "There's a lot more where that came from, sweetheart." MacArthur purred.

"For Bridgette, he's the surfing hunk who lets his GF cheat on him repeatedly on national television: Geoff!"

As soon as Geoff stepped off the party bus, Bridgette leapt up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I am gonna milk you dry tonight~" She purred as she started making out with her boyfriend.

"Okay, little creepy there, but still hot." Chris remarked. "For Leshawna, he's a gigantic geek with a heart of gold: Harold!"

Harold leapt from the party bus wearing an outfit one would expect to see in a Shakespearean play. "Leshawna, fair Leshawna, how do I love thee?" He said dramatically on one knee. "Let me count the ways."

Leshawna blushed, partially from the sweetness of Harold's grand display of his affections for her and partially from how embarrassing it was having her long-time crush dressed like that and reciting poetry in Times Square. Fortunately, he was stopped from reciting anything else by none other than Duncan shoving him aside.

"Zip it, Doris." Duncan said. "We aren't here to woo chicks, we're here to fuck them."

Gwen groaned. [Gwen: Duncan? _Duncan?!_ He's the one person Chris thought I loved the most? Please! I may have liked him a lot during World Tour, but he clearly still wasn't over Courtney and I had to dump him. Plus getting fucked by Duncan is like sex in a prison shower: rough, uncomfortable, and usually in the ass. Ugh. I don't see how this challenge could get any worse]

"Thank you, Duncan, for shutting Harold up." Chris said. "And, for Gwen, like I said before in Paris, we couldn't figure out if you liked Duncan or Trent more, and we didn't want you to get stuck doing this challenge with nobody, so, as a compromise, we got both of them!" At that moment, Gwen's other past love, Trent, stepped off the party bus too. Gwen groaned and put her head in her hands.

[Gwen: _That's_ how this challenge gets worse. Yes, I really liked Trent a lot, but, the one time we ever had sex, he finished in about 30 seconds and cried for about a half hour afterwards. I hope he's at least got more experience under his belt now, but with him and Duncan both here… I'm going to have to put up with a looooooot of bullshit, aren't I?]

With all the contestants' special people out with them, it was time to begin the challenge. "All right, Chef!" Chris said. "Fire when ready!" None of the girls looked like they were particularly excited for this challenge to begin. Fortunately, an interruption was on its way.

"CHRIS!" The third host, Blainley, suddenly came running up to everyone. She was completely out of breath, having apparently run all the way there from the Total Drama Jet. "Code red!" She panted. "We've been… We've been…" Blainley seemed too out of breath to finish her sentence.

"We've been what? What happened, Blainley?" Chris asked.

"We've been… We've been robbed!" Blainley exclaimed.

"What?!" Chris yelled. "Who robbed us? What did they take? They didn't touch my Gemmy Awards, did they?"

Blainley shook her head. "No, Chris." She said. "The thief stole something much more valuable. They took the million dollars!"

The next half hour went by in a blur. Chris herded everyone back to the plane. Everyone was relieved, of course, now that they weren't going to have to do the marathon challenge, but Chris was devastated. He stayed in the control room on the plane just going over the security tapes of the thief breaking into the secret safe Chris had put in underneath the padded floors of loser class. The thief was a large, very rotund man who was, for some odd reason, naked in the footage. He wore a ski mask, so no one could see his face, but there was one major discerning detail about him.

"That guy has one. Big. Cock." Blainley said, practically drooling over the size of the thief's dick. It had to be at least a good 13 or 14 inches long, and it was thick too. But Chris wasn't focusing on the thief's cock.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" He exclaimed. "How did he know where the money was? How did he even get on the plane? And where is he now?"

"The guy could be anywhere in New York City by now." Chef remarked. "The cops are already looking, but they ain't having much luck so far."

"Please. The police are a joke." Chris said. "We need some serious investigators on this case. People who have a stake in it in some way." Then it hit him. The perfect way to make up for losing out on the marathon challenge. "Ohhhh, girls!" Chris called.

The contestants and their loved ones were all brought in and briefed on the situation. "So, what you're saying is you want a group of untrained, unqualified, and unprepared people to search through all of New York City in the very, very small hope that one of us will find this guy with a huge dick?" Gwen said incredulously. "You've officially gone insane, Chris."

"Shouldn't be too hard for us to find him since one of us is already a criminal." Trent said irritably.

"At least I don't cry after sex, Ringo." Duncan shot back.

"That was one time!" Trent roared "And did you just call me the worst Beatle? He's not even a guitarist!" Gwen groaned. [Gwen: After we all got back on the plane, all anyone's done is have sex with their loved ones. Me, on the other hand? I've had to put up with Trent and Duncan arguing and sniping at each other the whole time, and I haven't even gotten laid yet! This is beyond suckish! Why is my stupid lovelife such a wreck?]

"Ooh! I know exactly where to start our search!" Bridgette said. "Come on, Geoff!" Bridgette ran with Geoff off the plane as Chris applauded her.

"There goes someone who actually wants the million dollars back." He said. "You ladies do realize that, without that money, you've all suffered through this show for nothing, right?"

That got everyone else's attention. "Don't worry, Leshawna!" Harold said. "I spent three summers at Sherlock Steve's Detective Camp! We'll find that thief for sure!"

"Woo! Yeah, baby!" Leshawna cheered. "Let's go!"

"And I think I have an idea of where a guy with a dick like that might try and spend the money." Zoey said. "Come on, Crimson!" [Zoey: Sure, Harold might have gone to a detective camp, and sure Bridgette may seem to know where to look too, but I've seen every episode of Scooby Doo, like, a bazillion times. Wait. Is that a good thing or a really sad thing? Doesn't matter. My point is I think I know my way around a mystery]

Gwen managed to pry Duncan and Trent, who were trying to strangle each other, apart and pulled them off the plane. "I don't care if we find the money or not, but, if you two are gonna keep fighting, then we're at least going sightseeing." Gwen said as she dragged the two of them behind them.

"You think we should follow one of those groups in case they're right?" Sanders asked.

"Well, we could do that," MacArthur replied, "or we could stay here, study the camera footage some more, and keep using that strap-on I was using before."

"Yes! Yes to all that!" Sanders said immediately. She needed some more time with that strap-on inside her. "Let's go!"

An hour later, no team had succeeded in finding the Big-Dicked Bandit, but one pair thought they were starting to get close. "This was a great idea, Zoey." Crimson said. "I mean, anyone with a dick like that and a million dollars would definitely come here first."

Zoey and Crimson were busy cruising the Red Light District of New York City. Strip clubs abounded, as did prostitutes of all shapes and sizes. "If we just keep looking around here, we're bound to find him!" Zoey declared. "Hey, we haven't checked that strip club over there yet. Come on!"

Zoey and Crimson entered the strip club and both ladies instantly got wet at the sight of some of the strippers there. "Wow! This has got to be the best strip club in New York City!" Zoey said.

"It is, honey." One stripper said as she walked by. "We won a contest." The stripper pointed at a plaque hanging on the wall that read "Best strip club in NYC."

"The Big-Dicked Bandit has to be here!" Zoey said. She and Crimson started looking around the club, trying to see if any of the men inside resembled the bandit.

"I'm not seeing anyone who looked like him." Crimson said.

"Keep looking." Zoey replied. "Maybe we won't find the bandit himself, but we're bound to find at least a clue of some kind."

"You girls looking for clues?" A rather wimpy-sounding voice said. "I gotcha covered."

Zoey and Crimson looked over, and there, getting a lap dance from a particularly hot stripper, was Cody, the geeky Total Drama ex-contestant. "Cody?" Zoey said. "What are you doing here?"

"I come here every week." Cody replied. "I mean, come on. Have you seen the ladies this club has in it? They're amazing!" Cody looked at one stripper as she walked by. "Hey, beautiful." He said flirtatiously.

"Get bent, geekwad." The stripper replied.

"That one's name is Honey." Cody said. "Geekwad is sorta her pet name for her favorite customer: moi."

"Pretty sure it's actually an insult." Crimson said. "Now, what was it you said about you having clues?"

"Well, you girls are looking for a thief, right?" Cody said. "These strippers cater to some of the evilest criminals in New York City, and their favorite customer can get them to give you all the information they have."

"That's great!" Zoey said happily.

"Wait." Crimson said. "What's the catch?"

"Well, I'm getting a little tired of this stripper grinding on my junk." Cody said, causing the stripper who was giving him a lap dance to slap him and leave. "Ow!" Cody said. "Anyways, I could use another couple girls to keep me happy."

Zoey and Crimson looked at each other, both trying to decide if it was worth it. In the end, they both sighed. "Fine." Crimson said. "We'll give you a stupid lap dance."

"Oh, I never said I wanted a lap dance." Cody said, unzipping his pants. "For only the highest-quality information, I'm gonna need a little more from you two." He pulled his dick out. "You get the drift?" [Zoey: Wow. Velma and Daphne never had to do anything like this to solve a mystery]

Zoey and Crimson both got down and started sucking Cody off. Each girl licked one side of his cock while Cody just sat back and enjoyed it. "Awwww, yeah." He said. "But I'm still gonna need a little bit more to get you the strippers' help. Keep going." Crimson started deepthroating him while Zoey sucked on his balls. Cody was loving it. The only other time he had ever gotten laid was once with Sierra during the first Aftermath Special, and, while that had been fun, only having sex once before now gave him sort of a quick trigger. Cody groaned as he came in Crimson's mouth. "Ahh, that was nice." He said. "Now swallow like a girl who wants that information." Crimson did, though she was shooting daggers at Cody the whole time. "Nice."

"So, now will you convince the strippers to talk to us?" Zoey pleaded.

"Ehhhh. I'm gonna need a little more convincing." Cody said. Crimson was seconds away from murdering the little man. Fortunately, Zoey knew just how to cool her girlfriend down _and_ get the info they needed.

"What if Crimson let you fuck her in the ass?" Zoey suggested.

"Hell yes!" Both Cody and Crimson said at the same time.

Crimson stripped down and lowered herself on to Cody's cock. "Aaah! Fuck!" She moaned as she slid his dick in her ass. "Yeah, that's just how I like it!" Crimson started riding Cody, going slow at first just to enjoy herself a little bit more, but then, as things started heating up, she began bucking her hips hard and fast." Ohhhh, yes! Yes! Yes!" Crimson moaned. "Aaaaah! Fuck! I'm cumming!" Zoey got down to lap up Crimson's juices from her orgasm, then kept eating her girlfriend out as she kept riding Cody. "Fuck, Zoey! I love you so much!" Crimson groaned.

"Love you too, Crimson!" Zoey replied. And, to show how much she loved her, she began sucking on Crimson's clit, causing her to moan even louder as she had her second big climax.

"This is so great!" Cody squealed happily. "Sierra's ass didn't feel nearly as good as yours!" He gave Crimson's ass a nice, hard slap, earning him a punch in the face. "Okay. Too far. Sorry." Cody said.

Crimson moaned again as she came a third time, and, finally, Cody groaned as he pumped Crimson's ass full of cum. Crimson got off of the little man's dick and redressed herself. "Now, how about you do what you promised?" She growled, still angry even after cumming three times.

"All right, all right." Cody said. "Excuse me? Ladies?" The strippers of the club all looked at him. "Can you all help your favorite customer out and tell these two girls anything about the criminal they're trying to catch?"

One of the strippers scoffed. "You're not our favorite customer." She said.

"What?!" Cody exclaimed. "But… But you've all told me I'm your favorite!"

"We say that to every customer." Another stripper said. "It makes them give us more money."

"What?!" Cody exclaimed again. "But… But… But…"

One of the strippers walked up to Zoey and Crimson." He may not be our favorite," she said, "but we saw what you two were willing to do for information. You've got guts. We'll totally help you out."

"You will? Great!" Zoey exclaimed. "We're looking for a guy with a humongous dick who just stole a million dollars. And I mean humongous! That thing must have been at least 13 inches! Does that ring any bells?"

"Well, nobody's come in with a dick that big." The stripper said. "But there was one guy who was bragging about how he was going to have a million dollars by the end of the day. I remember him because he tried to pay us with fake cash. It looked like this." The stripper pulled a bill out that was stuck in her G-string. It was one of the Chris Mclean bucks like what Heather, Duncan, and Harold had won in an episode of Total Drama Action.

"Who do you think the guy the strippers talked about was?" Zoey asked as she and Crimson left the club.

"I bet it was Chris." Crimson replied. "Who else would pay in money with Chris's face on it?"

"But why would Chris steal the million dollars for himself?" Zoey wondered.

Meanwhile, across town, Harold and Leshawna were walking through a hotel. "What the hell are we supposed to find here?" Leshawna asked.

"Well, Leshawna, by knocking on people's doors, we can ask them questions about whether or not they may have some clues that could help us in the investigation." Harold explained. "I think I saw it in a TV show."

Harold kept knocking on doors, but Leshawna wasn't after clues today. [Leshawna: Sure, I hate the fact that the million dollars was stolen, but I hate that I haven't gotten laid all day even more! Harold's been so focused on the investigation, and before that he was focused on writing me more poetry, so he hasn't paid attention to me all day! If I could just get that skinny little weirdo's pants off, I'd be happy for the whole rest of the day]

Harold knocked on the next door in the hall, and a man with wide eyes and a strange, foreign accent answered the door. "Hello." He said in a small voice.

"Good afternoon, sir." Harold said. "We're looking into the mystery of the Big-Dicked Bandit, and we were wondering if you knew anything about it. But first, can we have your name for our file?" Leshawna facepalmed herself. _What file?_

"It's Mlepnos." The funny foreign man said.

"Could you spell that please?"

"M-L-P-E-Klay…"

"Did that fool just say 'klay?'" Leshawna asked incredulously.

"Yes, the klay is silent." Mlepnos said. "Now, please excuse. I must go." The man exited his hotel room, leaving Leshawna and Harold even more confused than they were before.

"Hmmm. I bet that guy knows something." Harold said. "We should follow him. He may have a connection to the Big-Dicked Bandit."

Leshawna suddenly had an idea. "Yeah, I bet he definitely knows something." She said slyly." But we'll never be able to follow him in all this city's traffic. We'd better wait for him here." Leshawna opened the door to Mlepnos's hotel room, but it was not what she expected. "Holy fuck..." She said in awe.

The hotel room was one of the most luxurious ones Leshawna had ever set foot in. The was a bottle of primo champagne in an ice bucket, rose petals on the bed, even candles lit to set the mood. If it wasn't so perfect for her plan, Leshawna definitely would have been questioning why that Mlepnos guy's hotel room looked like this. "Say, Harold," she said, "you know, we _are_ in a hotel room."

"Yeah." Harold said.

"And you know what people do in hotel rooms, right?" Leshawna purred. "Especially in rooms as nice as this one?"

"Leshawna, we can't afford to get distracted while we're working a case!" Harold said. "Sherlock Steve's first rule of detective camp was that you always have to focus on-" Leshawna took off her shirt, letting Harold see her breasts in all their glory. "Screw Sherlock Steve! Let's do this!"

Harold pulled Leshawna in for a kiss, then moved down to start sucking on her tits. "Ohhh, wow! Harold!" Leshawna moaned as Harold sucked on her nipples. "How about you move a little further down~?" Harold got down on his knees and removed Leshawna's pants. He then took off her panties with his teeth and began licking Leshawna's pussy with more skill than anyone else ever had. "Ohhhh, fuck!" Leshawna groaned. "Oooh! How'd you get so good at eating pussy?"

"I went to Pornstar Steve's Sex Camp for four summers." Harold explained before getting back to eating Leshawna out. Leshawna's knees gave out from how good it felt. She fell back on the ground, moaning at the top of her lungs as Harold's skilled tongue explored her womanhood.

"Oh, fuck! Here it comes!" She cried out as she had an explosive orgasm. [Leshawna: Pornstar Steve, whoever you are, thank you so much!]

Leshawna had to catch he breath after an orgasm that big. "Fuck, that was good." She panted.

Harold grinned. "I hope you're not too tired yet." Harold said. He took off his own clothes and he and Leshawna both got on the bed.

"Lie down, honey," Leshawna purred, "and get ready for the ride of your life!" Harold laid down and Leshawna got on top of him, sliding his cock in her pussy. "Ohhhh, yeah!" She moaned as she started riding him. "Oh, my God, it feels so good!" Leshawna bucked her hips as fast as she could, hoping to get off again quickly. Although, she didn't count on getting a little extra help. "Aah!" She cried out as another cock entered her ass. "What the hell?"

"It's Mlepnos." The funny foreign man said in his usual small voice as he pumped hard into Leshawna's ass.

Leshawna almost punched Mlepnos out, but his cock just felt so good in her ass, she decided to let him stay. "Harder, boys!" She moaned. "I'm getting close!" Harold thrusted up hard into Leshawna's cunt and Mlepnos gave her ass a nice, hard smack, which was just the thing she needed to push her over the edge. "OHHHHH, FUUUUCK!" Leshawna cried out as she came again.

"Hey, Mlepnos, how about you help me with the big finish?" Harold suggested. He and Mlepnos both pulled out of Leshawna and Leshawna got on her knees as the two boys rubbed their cocks vigorously and covered Leshawna's face and chest in a thick layer of cum.

"Fuck, that was hot!" Leshawna panted when they were all done. "Mlepnos, you really know your stuff!"

"I know." Mlepnos said in his small voice.

"There's just one thing I don't understand, though." Leshawna said. "Why was your hotel room decorated like this in the first place? With the rose petals, the champagne, the candles…"

"I like the smell of roses, champagne tastes good, and candles are cheaper than electricity. What is problem with that?" Mlepnos said.

"I just wish we could have gotten more information about who stole the million dollars." Harold said dejectedly.

"I may know something." Mlepnos said in his small voice. "Earlier, I was at airport and there was a plane where people were humping."

"That's the Total Drama Jet!" Leshawna exclaimed in surprise.

"Please don't interrupt." Mlepnos said. "Anyways, I heard a woman say she was going to steal a million dollars on the plane."

"A woman?" Harold said. "But the thief was a man. What could this mean?"

"I don't know." Leshawna replied. A smile crossed her face. "Maybe we could figure out the clues over a bit more fucking."

As Leshawna, Harold, and Mlepnos got busy once again, nobody was getting any closer to finding out who stole the million dollars. Who was the man at the strip club? Who was the woman who talked about stealing the million? And will any more characters from Brooklyn Nine Nine be making cameos in this fic? Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whodunnit And Doing It**_

Geoff and Bridgette were having the best day. They hadn't searched for the Big-Dicked Bandit at all, but they had been having sex all over New York City. At the top of the Empire State Building, in the lantern of the Statue of Liberty, onstage in the middle of a Broadway musical, it was amazing.

Until they got arrested for public indecency, that is. As the two of them were locked in the holding cell at the local police station, Geoff couldn't help but feel a little mad at his girlfriend. "Bridge', I can't believe you thought it would be a good idea to have sex in the middle of Lion King!" Geoff exclaimed.

"I know, but wasn't it so freaking hot?" Bridgette replied, apparently not guilty at all about what happened.

"There were children in the audience, babe!" Geoff went on. "Plus we never even found out anything about the stupid Big-Dicked Bandit even though you said you knew exactly where to start!"

"Yeah, to be honest, I only said that to get you to follow me so we could have sex in all those places." Bridgette admitted.

"What?!"

"But we still had fun, though, right?" Bridgette asked. "Hey, wouldn't it be so sexy if we fucked right here in this holding cell?"

Geoff couldn't believe what he was hearing. [Geoff: Bridgette and I might have just become sex offenders today and all she can think about is having more sex? I mean, yeah, sex is great and all, but there _is_ such a thing as overdoing it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Bridgette might have a real problem]

"Bridgette, I'm sorry, but I am not going to have sex with you any more today." Geoff said.

Bridgette just shrugged. "Fine." She said simply. She then turned to the man sitting next to her in the holding cell. "You wanna have sex with me instead?"

"Sure!" The man said immediately, stripping down along with Bridgette.

"Oh, come on!" Geoff yelled. "Bridgette, cut it out!"

"I don't wanna cut it out." Bridgette said as the man sucked on and squeezed her breasts. "Aah~ In fact, I don't wanna cut it out so much that I'm gonna let this guy do me in the ass!"

"Jesus, Bridge'..." Geoff muttered as Bridgette lowered her ass onto the man's cock, riding him fast and hard.

"Ohhh, God! So good!" She moaned. "But I need more!" She looked at everyone else in the holding cell: two other men and a couple of prostitutes. "Anyone else wanna join in?" Bridgette purred, giving her own ass a tempting slap. "I'm up for anything at all. _Anything_."

It wasn't long before everyone else joined in. Bridgette had all three of her holes filled and was getting her tits played with by the prostitutes while her boyfriend just sat there and watched. "Oh, fuck!" Bridgette moaned. "Aaah! I'm cumming again! FUCK!" Bridgette cried out as she climaxed, then got back to sucking off the man in her mouth.

Geoff couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like he was looking at a whole new different person. "God, I love this ass!" The man in Bridgette's ass groaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" The man in her pussy said.

"Me three!" Replied the man in her mouth.

"Cover me in it, boys!" Bridgette purred. She got down on her knees and was circled by the three men as they all rubbed their cocks vigorously and all came, covering Bridgette's body in hot seed. "Fuck, that was good…" Bridgette panted. "Who wants to go again?"

[Geoff: Okay, seriously, what the fuck is going on with my girlfriend?!]

Meanwhile, Gwen was having a glorious time sightseeing in New York City. Or at least she would be if it weren't for her two bickering ex-boyfriends. "Hey, guys, check it out!" Duncan said, pointing to a homeless man playing his beaten-up guitar for spare change. "There's Trent in five years!"

"Yeah, well I'd definitely rather be homeless than in prison like you'll be!" Trent shot back.

"At least in prison I get to have sex."

"Yeah, I bet being some big guy's little bitch is real fun for you."

"Better than not getting any at all, virgin."

"Hey! I am not a-"

"Oh, my God! CUT! IT! OUT!" Gwen screamed. [Gwen: I honestly don't know what I expected. Trent and Duncan are like two polar opposites. Trent's nice and soulful and gentle, Duncan's rough, tough, and does a lot of illegal crap too which is honestly kinda hot, but still. I just need to figure out something they have in common so that they'll stop bickering and actually let me have some peace! Let's see… What do Duncan and Trent have in common? Hmm… Honestly, the only thing they have in common is that they were both really into me. Wait! That's it!]

"Look, I'll make you guys a deal." Gwen said. "If you two will quit arguing for the rest of the day, I'll let both of you fuck me however you want."

That got the two boys' attention. "Wait, seriously?" Trent asked. Gwen nodded. She could tell her plan was working. Both boys were already hard.

"Dibs on her ass!" Duncan exclaimed as he and Gwen stripped down.

"What?! Why do you get the ass?" Trent argued.

"Because I called it, virgin." Duncan shot back.

Gwen sighed. "How about you just both fuck me in the ass?" She suggested. Gwen knew it would hurt like the dickens, but, if it got her two exes to shut the fuck up, it would be worth it. Trent, Duncan, and Gwen all stripped down and Gwen got down on all fours and reached back to spread her butt cheeks with her hands. She braced herself as Duncan and Trent both eased their enormous cocks into her ass. "Fuuuuck!" Gwen groaned as her hole was stretched out. But she wasn't in pain. In fact, it actually felt really good for some strange reason. "Aaah! Yeah! Fuck me, boys!" She moaned. "Fuck me real hard!"

Duncan and Trent both pounded away at Gwen's ass. "God, she's tight!" Duncan grunted.

"Aaah! Harder!" Gwen begged. "Fuck me raw!"

Gwen had no idea why she was enjoying two huge dicks in her ass so much. Then it hit her. [Gwen: The whole time I've been on the show, I've never really been able to actually enjoy any of the sex I've had. But doing it with Trent and Duncan, no matter how they do it, just feels… Right. I can't believe I never realized it before. I don't belong with just one of those guys. I belong with _both_ of them!]

Trent and Duncan both groaned as they filled Gwen's ass full of cum. "Damn… That was good." Trent panted as he and Duncan pulled out.

"Hope you boys aren't too tired." Gwen purred. She pounced on both of them, tackling them to the ground so she could suck their dicks. Gwen deepthroated Duncan while she gave Trent a handjob, then switched to do the opposite. Next thing she knew, Gwen was riding Trent while giving Duncan a blowjob, then she had one guy in each of her holes, then both in one again. Hours passed like this until finally Gwen laid on the ground, all of her holes overflowing with cum, with her two boyfriends. She sighed happily. "Yep." She said, a smile on her face. "This feels right."

Meanwhile, on the Total Drama Jet, Sanders was having the time of her life. MacArthur was wearing the strap-on Sanders loved so much and the two of them had spent the whole day on the jet having sex with that. "Aaaaah! Fuck! I'm cumming again!" Sanders screamed with passion as she came hard. When she was done, she was left completely breathless. "Okay, okay, wait. Stop." She panted. "Whew. I need a break."

"You got it, partner." MacArthur said as she pulled out of Sanders. She took the strap-on off and laid down next to her partner to cuddle. "So, pretty fun day, right?" MacArthur said.

"Yeah. It's been absolutely perfect." Sanders said blissfully. "I just wish we could have found out who the Big-Dicked Bandit was."

"Eh, who cares about that?" MacArthur said. "Chris'll just get another million bucks from the producers. Or maybe you guys will get an even better prize. Either way, everything will all work out."

"Yeah. I guess." Sanders said despondently.

MacArthur could tell her partner was getting depressed, so she sat up. "Hey, why don't we switch things up a little?" She suggested. "How about _you_ fuck _me_ with that strap-on for a change?"

Sanders smiled. She had been trying to be more dominant in the bedroom after her experience at the Moonlite Bunny Ranch. "Sure. Why not?" She got up and went to put the strap-on on. She chuckled for a second as she looked down at it. "Heh. No wonder it feels like a real dick." She remarked. "It actually looks… Really real. Hmm..." The gears were beginning to turn in Sanders's head. "And it's about 13 inches long…" She noticed. "Just like the Big-Dicked Bandit's dick…"

MacArthur was suddenly nervous. "Hey, come on, Sanders!" She said. "Why don't we forget about the Big-Dicked Bandit and let me spank you a little instead? I think Chef has a new whip in his room. I'll go get it." MacArthur raced out of there, but Sanders didn't follow her. Instead, she went to the surveillance room to study the security tapes of the Big-Dicked Bandit some more. The bandit was a rather pudgy man. Though, even for a man as pudgy as he was, he sure did have some big boobs. But then again, maybe those weren't due to his pudginess…

"But because the Big-Dicked Bandit is really a woman!" Sanders realized. The bandit's dick looked just like MacArthur's strap-on, and his body shape matched MacArthur's perfectly. "Son of a bitch!" Sanders ran towards Chef's room on the plane, but stopped just outside the door when she heard whispering coming from inside.

"She's totally on to us! We need to get the fuck out of here!" MacArthur said inside Chef's room.

"You mean she's on to you. She has no idea I'm involved and no idea where we hid the money!" Sanders recognized that other voice. She kicked open the door.

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed triumphantly. She had just caught the Big-Dicked Bandit. Except the bandit wasn't just one person. Instead, he was one accomplice and the main person behind the operation: Chef Hatchet.

"Uh, Sanders!" Chef said, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured it all out." Sanders said. "Since MacArthur's in your harem, she has to do everything you say, right? You told her to use her special strap-on to disguise herself as a man to throw everyone off as she stole the million dollars for you!"

Chef was man enough to admit when he was caught. "Fine. You're right." He said. "I masterminded the whole operation. But you're never gonna find where that money's hidden!"

"Oh, I think I will." Sanders purred. She walked over to the trunk where Chef kept all his sex toys for his harem and pulled out a whip and some handcuffs. "Time to unleash my inner domme again." Sanders purred as she walked up to Chef and MacArthur.

A couple hours of intense pain and humiliation later, Sanders won the challenge by finding the million dollars in a secret compartment in Chef's room. Chris called everyone back to the plane to congratulate her. "Way to go, Sanders!" Chris said happily, "You not only won the challenge, you saved the whole show too!" Chris turned to Chef and MacArthur. "As for you two, we'll figure out your punishments later. But, for now, it's time to vote for who gets eliminated and who becomes the winner's new Bitch for the night!" The other girls groaned as Chris turned to the camera. "What horrible punishment will I inflict on Chef Hatchet and his accomplice? And which unlucky girl will be joining the hosts' harems tonight? Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your votes for the Elimination and the Bitch Vote by leaving the names of the people you want to vote for in a review. Voting will end on Saturday the 10th.

Options for Bitch and Elimination Votes: Gwen, Zoey, Leshawna, Bridgette


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Apologies for the late chapter. Real life sorta got in the way of me writing this on time. Hopefully the next few weeks will allow me more time to write the next installment. Anyhoo, enjoy!

 _ **Punishments And Pleasure**_

The girls all filed into the elimination chamber, having casted their votes. Most of them were still reeling from the discovery that the Big-Dicked Bandit turned out to be MacArthur working for her harem master, Chef.

"How do you think Chris is gonna punish those two?" Zoey asked.

"No clue." Gwen replied. "Whatever he goes with, though, it'll be bad."

Chris entered the chamber holding the usual two collars: the dreaded Bitch Collar and one with a golden B for the tag. "So, here's the situation…" Chris said. "We've decided that the best punishment for Chef, since he tried to rob the show, is to rob him of his harem. From now on, Blainley and I will take turns having Chef's harem and he will get no time with them at all. But that's not all. Chef, get out here!"

Chef slowly entered the room. The girls all saw him and started laughing. Around Chef's waist was a chastity belt, keeping his cock locked up so no girl could get at it. "Yep, I'm pretty proud of that one." Chris said with a grin. "Chef will not be allowed to have sex with anyone for the whole rest of the game. Those balls feeling blue yet, Chef?" The girls laughed harder, but Chef looked close to tears.

"Wait, if that's how Chef is being punished, what about MacArthur?" Sanders asked.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll all get to see how our Big-Dicked Bandit will be dealt with soon." Chris said wickedly. "Now it's time for the votes! We actually have a funny twist for the Bitch Vote. Sanders, you are one lucky lady because you'll be getting _two_ Bitches tonight! Leshawna and Gwen, please come and accept your collars!"

"Wait, both of us?!" Leshawna exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"Two votes for you, two votes for Gwen, and Bridgette voted for herself." Chris explained.

[Leshawna: Okay, this is bullshit, all right? I've been the Bitch for two weeks in a row! From now on, I'm giving it my all to win! I'm gonna be on top next week, no matter what it takes! Look out, y'all. Leshawna's comin' for you]

"As for the Elimination Vote," Chris went on, "the newest girl to join the hosts' harems is… Bridgette!"

Oddly enough, Bridgette seemed happy to join the hosts' harems. [Bridgette: I don't really care that I just got eliminated. As long as I can keep having sex with people, I'll be happy]

"Go to the back room." Chris said as Bridgette put on her collar. "Your new mistress will be waiting for you with a very special surprise. As for the rest of you, I don't normally do this, but, anyone who wants to watch the coming show, please come with me to Loser Class."

The girls all followed Chris to Loser Class as Bridgette made her way to the back room. When she opened the door, she got wet instantly. Thanks to Chef's punishment, there were twice as many girls to fuck in the room, and what's more is that, tied up at the foot of the bed laid MacArthur. "Hello there, Bridgette." Said Bridgette's new mistress: Blainley, who stood over MacArthur in full dominatrix gear. "Normally we'd spend your first night in my harem fucking you, but tonight I hope you'll let us focus on this little bitch right here." She gave MacArthur's ass a hard slap.

Bridgette grinned. She had hoped to spend the night getting fucked herself, but, then again, she had been dying to try out a little BDSM at some point. "I think I have the perfect punishment." Bridgette purred. She went over to the sex toys trunk and pulled out the strap-on MacArthur had been using on Sanders; the very same dildo that had tricked everyone into thinking the Big-Dicked Bandit was a man. "We fuck her with this and, every time she cums, we put one more dildo inside of her until she's filled with as many toys as we can fit in her." The other girls all seemed to like that idea, but MacArthur looked nervous.

"Hey, come on, guys. Do we really have to do this?" She asked as Bridgette forced her into a face-down/ass-up position.

"Shhh." Bridgette purred as she lined the dildo up to MacArthur's ass. "It's punishment time, bitch!" Bridgette thrusted into MacArthur's ass hard, causing MacArthur to cry out from both pleasure and pain, as her glutes were her most sensitive area.

"Aaaah! Fuuuuck!" She moaned as Bridgette pumped into her hard and fast. "So good!"

Bridgette kept pounding away at MacArthur's ass until finally MacArthur cried out as she climaxed. "Let's see how this bitch likes vibrators." Bridgette purred, shoving a vibrator set on high in MacArthur's pussy.

MacArthur moaned at the top of her lungs as she got rammed by Bridgette and the vibrator buzzed away in her cunt. She didn't want to cum because that would just mean another dildo in one of her already-tired holes, but goddamn if it didn't feel amazing. "FUUUUUUUUCK!" MacArthur screamed in pleasure as she came again.

"You know the rules." Bridgette said. "Izzy, why don't you grab a strap-on and join me in here?"

MacArthur cried out again as Izzy, the craziest fucker in any of the hosts' harems, forced her way into her ass. "Yeah! Take it, bitch!" Izzy yelled excitedly. "We're gonna make you fucking scream!" MacArthur gritted her teeth as she took more punishment. It wasn't too long after Izzy joined in that Crimson took a spot inside of MacArthur's pussy, then came Courtney, then came Josee, until finally there wasn't any more room left for the girls to squeeze any more dildos inside of their little bitch.

"Can we… Be done now?" MacArthur panted. Her holes were aching and she was so tired after cumming so much. Bridgette smiled and turned to Blainley.

"What do you say, mistress?" She asked her.

Blainley grinned. "Grab some lube." She commanded. "We're gonna fill this bitch up by the end of the night or die trying!"

As the girls in Blainley's harem grabbed a large tub of lube and began trying to fit even more dildos inside MacArthur, Chris and the girls still left in the game were enjoying the footage of the Big-Dicked Bandit's punishment from Loser Class. "Damn! I'd sure hate to be that bitch right now!" Leshawna remarked.

"Do they really have to be so rough with her?" Sanders asked, feeling sorry for her partner.

"Hey, she tried to steal the million dollars." Gwen replied. "As far as I'm concerned, she's getting what she deserves."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Gwen!" Chris said as he turned to the camera. "And so we bid farewell to the Big Apple! Only four girls remain in the game! Who will win the million dollars? Who will be the next to join the hosts' harems? And how long will it be before Chef Hatchet goes insane from not being able to bone anymore? Find out next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


End file.
